Feliz cumpleaños, Lily
by Arakne
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Lily, pero Severus Snape todavía no la ha olvidado. Y cada año, aprovecha el día de su cumpleaños para recordarla.


**Este es mi segundo Severus/Lily, subí otro hace unos días ("Margaritas para Lily"), pero me quedé con ganas de escribir más, así que ¡ahí va! Espero que os guste. **

**Disclaimer:** **todo lo que os resulte familiar le pertenece a la fantavillosa Jotaká Rowling, yo sólo lo disfruto. La trama sí es cosecha propia. Y si me lucrase con esto, otro gallo cantaría. **

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, Lily**

Severus Snape no era una persona muy dada a las celebraciones. Había asistido a pocas fiestas a lo largo de su vida, tan pocas que podrían contarse con los dedos de una mano, pero todas le habían resultado igual de insufribles y aburridas. No le gustaba nada bailar, menos todavía beber whisky de fuego (o compartir espacio con gente que lo había consumido en exceso) y no soportaba tener que sonreír insulsamente y fingir que lo estaba pasando genial, lo que parecía ser un requisito imprescindible para la mayor parte de los festejos. Lógicamente, había tenido que acudir a los bailes y demás ocasiones especiales que habían tenido lugar en Hogwarts durante su etapa como docente, pero todo intento de Dumbledore de hacer que se animara y disfrutara del momento había sido inútil. Ni el más bueno de los chistes, ni la más graciosa de las ocurrencias lograba alterar el siempre serio semblante del profesor de Pociones cuando se encontraba rodeado del jolgorio y la algarabía. Finalmente, hasta el anciano profesor se había dado por vencido: al parecer, Severus Snape no estaba hecho para fiestas.

La mayor parte de la gente que le conocía le consideraba un antisocial, y él no les culpaba: era cierto que lo era. También solían pensar que él nunca celebraría nada si tuviera ocasión de evitarlo, y en eso se equivocaban. Severus Snape tenía su propio concepto de "celebración", que no encajaba con el de la mayoría de la gente (de hecho, era bastante opuesto al habitual), pero la verdad era que la mayor parte de las cosas que él hacía o pensaba se parecían más bien poco a lo que otras personas harían o pensarían.

Él sólo celebraba los días que, en su opinión, eran verdaderamente importantes, no los que el común de la población acostumbraba a celebrar. Por ejemplo, nunca festejaría la Navidad, pero como profesor tenía que ir a los suculentos banquetes que se daban en Hogwarts en tan señalada fecha, y, aunque lo intentara (que no es que se esforzara demasiado, todo sea dicho) no era capaz de disimular su cara larga. A pesar de la magnificencia de la decoración del Gran Comedor y de que el resto de los profesores llevaban túnicas coloridas para la ocasión, él siempre iba vestido con su característica túnica negra. Y es que si algo tenía claro era que ni los doce árboles de Navidad, ni el muérdago que colgaba por doquier, ni siquiera el gorrito de Papa Noel de Dumbledore que todos encontraban tan divertido iban a conseguir que cambiara sus costumbres.

Severus Snape odiaba al espíritu navideño: ese espíritu que poseía a las familias, haciendo que se reunieran para ingerir una cena cuanto menos abundante, que en muchas ocasiones acababa en empacho por comer mucho más de lo que se debe con tal de complacer a quien ha llevado el pavo, total, es Navidad; que les hacía regalarse cosas que en su enorme mayoría quedarían relegadas al olvido o regaladas a otras personas y les obligaba a forzar una sonrisa, a pesar de que el obsequio en cuestión les produjera más repelús que el resultado del apareamiento entre un escreguto de cola explosiva y un hipogrifo; y que les hacía cantar ridículos villancicos que sabía que él jamás cantaría, ni siquiera bajo amenaza de muerte.

Tampoco le importaba en absoluto su propio cumpleaños. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había felicitado, y si no fuera porque sabía en qué año nació y en qué año estaba, probablemente ni siquiera llevaría la cuenta de cuantos años había cumplido. Nunca lo había celebrado: durante su infancia, su entorno no era precisamente el más propicio para hacer fiestas, y con el tiempo fue perdiendo todo interés por él.

Realmente, solo había una fecha al año que verdaderamente celebraba. Y aunque sólo fuera una, la esperaba con verdaderas ganas: cada año la rodeaba con un círculo rojo en su casi impoluto calendario y contaba los días que faltaban para que llegara. Era una fecha que pasaría inadvertida para la mayoría, el 30 de enero. Para él no significaba solo que el primer mes del año estuviera llegando a su fin, sino el día que llegó al mundo el ser más maravilloso que podría haber existido: Lily Evans. Pero como ella ya no vivía para celebrarlo, él lo hacía por ella.

Había desarrollado todo un ritual para la celebración del cumpleaños de Lily: cada año, poniendo a prueba las gélidas temperaturas invernales, se ponía una de sus gruesas capas negras y se dirigía al pub Cabeza de Puerco. Sabía que no era el sitio más adecuado para festejos, con su mugre y su persistente olor a cabra, pero por lo menos era discreto, tranquilo y su tétrico aspecto ahuyentaba a la mayor parte de los clientes potenciales, por lo que era también bastante solitario. Y a él le gustaba celebrar el día de Lily en soledad, acompañado únicamente por una jarra de hidromiel y la foto de la cumpleañera.

Severus había guardado celosamente todos los recuerdos que le quedaban de Lily. No eran muchos, la verdad: solo algunas cartas y notas que se habían enviado antes de que su amistad se rompiera, unas cuantas fotografías y un libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que había sido uno de los pocos regalos que le habían hecho nunca y desde luego el que más le había gustado, en aquellos tiempos en los que Lily era una de las pocas que entendía su inexplicable fascinación por esa materia. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años la tinta de las cartas había ido borrándose y se habían vuelto ilegibles, el libro estaba viejo y enmohecido, y no quería abrirlo por miedo a estropearlo y la mayor parte de las fotos se habían extraviado.

Solo quedaba una, la que tenía delante en esos momentos, sobre la mesa de la cochambrosa taberna. Era una instantánea tomada muchos años atrás evidentemente por una cámara muggle, ya que la imagen no se movía y Severus no se había molestado en hechizarla para que lo hiciera. En ella se veía a Lily, que vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco, un par de flores del mismo color adornándole el cabello pelirrojo y una sonrisa radiante, parecía la viva imagen de la felicidad. O al menos esa sensación le daba a él, que la contemplaba con una expresión empañada de nostalgia.

Era inevitable que al ver a Lily en esa foto, en la que parecía tan alegre, tan tranquila, tan llena de vida, le llenaran los recuerdos.

Se acordaba del primer día que la vio, columpiándose en un parque cercano a su casa, junto a su hermana. En aquella ocasión, no había reunido el valor para saludarla o presentarse, ni siquiera fue capaz de salir de detrás del arbusto donde se había escondido, pero ya no había podido quitársela de la cabeza: su pelo, de un color que rivalizaba con el fuego, y sus ojos fulgurantes como esmeraldas le acompañaban hasta en sueños.

No pudo evitar seguir espiándolas. Le encantaba verla columpiándose, con su llamativo cabello ondeando al viento, el sonido de su risa, la dulzura con que consolaba a los niños más pequeños que se habían hecho daño jugando… Y sobre todo le gustaba lo que le hacía sentir. Cuando la observaba se olvidaba completamente de la situación que tenía en su casa, de la continua tristeza de su madre y de los incesantes gritos y malas palabras de su padre. Era como si en el mundo sólo existiera ella.

Y en uno de esos días escondido detrás del matorral, descubrió algo sobre Lily que le llenó de emoción. Severus ya sabía que era mago, al fin y al cabo su madre era bruja, y él ya había comenzado a dar señales de sus poderes, que todavía no sabía controlar del todo. Hasta aquel momento había pensado que Lily era muggle, y que por tanto, si algún día conseguía atreverse a hablar con ella y se hacía su amigo, tendría que esconderle muchas cosas y mentirle para que no descubriera su secreto.

La verdad es que no le habría importado demasiado siempre que tuviera la oportunidad de conocerla, pero cuando vio cómo hacía que la pelota que había llevado al parque botara por todas partes de una forma inconfundiblemente mágica, sintió que se hinchaba de felicidad. No sólo podría mostrarse ante Lily tal y como era, y podría compartir con ella la magia, sino que además asistiría a Hogwarts con él. Todavía no sabía con seguridad cuántos años tenía, pero parecían tener la misma edad: a lo mejor si tenía suerte irían a la misma clase. Sonriendo con ese pensamiento, volvió a su casa y comenzó a tramar un plan para presentarse ante Lily, hacerse su amigo y contarle que era bruja al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, todo salió mal. Cuando le dijo a Lily que era una bruja, ella se lo tomó como una ofensa y se fue, sin dejarle que se explicara. Esto le sumió en una profunda angustia: desde que vio por primera vez a Lily, lo que más quería en el mundo era hacerse su amigo, y gracias a su torpeza, lo único que había conseguido era que se enfadara con él y que probablemente no quisiera hablarle nunca más.

Pero finalmente, la pelirroja entró en razón, y cuando él se disculpó por lo que pasó (aunque realmente pensaba que no había hecho nada), ella le perdonó.

Descubrió que sí que tenían la misma edad, le contó todo sobre Hogwarts, y cuando les llegó la carta, Lily le contó emocionada como un mago había ido desde el castillo a explicarles a sus padres como funcionaba el colegio y que, aunque al principio se habían asustado bastante, le habían dado permiso para ir. Se pasaron semanas fantaseando juntos sobre la escuela de magia y hechicería y Severus nunca había sido tan feliz. Le encantaba la expresión maravillada que ponía Lily cuando le contaba cosas sobre el mundo mágico y todavía podía ver su rostro, con los ojos horrorizados y la boca entreabierta en un gesto de incredulidad cuando le había explicado qué eran los dementores y lo que les pasaba a los magos que eran detenidos y enviados a Azkaban.

Fueron las mejores vacaciones de la vida de Severus, aunque realmente él nunca las había disfrutado mucho. Guardaba con especial cariño en la memoria el recuerdo de una tarde que habían pasado en aquel parque. Lily le había dicho que era su mejor amigo, y él le había contestado que ella también era su mejor amiga. Y le regaló una pulsera, sencillísima, una mera hebra de hilo de color lila claro, que había hecho él mismo, como símbolo de su amistad, para demostrarle sin palabras lo importante que era para él. Lily se echó en sus brazos y le abrazó.

Pero cuando finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts y Lily fue seleccionada para Gryffindor, Severus tenía claro que sus ilusiones de ir a la misma clase que ella no se cumplirían. Sabía que él iría a Slytherin, y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas nada más se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador. Lily le dirigió una mirada triste. Estaba sentada al lado de ese tal James Potter, que le había increpado en el tren cuando había dicho que él seguramente iría a la casa de las serpientes. Mientras le miraba, sintió como le hervía la sangre. Era increíblemente injusto que ese engreído fuera a pasar los próximos siete años en la misma casa que Lily y él no.

Severus recordaba su paso por Hogwarts como si hubiera sido ayer, como si su cerebro hubiera querido registrar cada momento que pasó junto a Lily. Fueron mejores amigos, probablemente la pareja de mejores amigos más extraña que jamás hubiera pisado el colegio. Pero a Severus no le importaba, porque por fin estaba con ella. Al que sí parecía importarle, y mucho, era a Potter y, como consecuencia, también a su amigo Sirius Black. Los dos intentaban hacerle entender a Lily que no era bueno trabar amistad con Slytherins, que él iba a traicionarla y que no debería hablar con él ni para pedirle la hora. Aunque Lily no había querido contarle nada de todo esto para evitar que lo pasara peor de lo que ya lo estaba pasando, él lo deducía fácilmente, por la forma en que le miraban cada vez que se acercaba a ella (o a ella cuando se acercaba a él) y por los comentarios que le hacían. Pero lo único que conseguían era hacer que todavía quisiera más a Lily, ya que al no hacer caso a sus propios compañeros de casa y seguir hablando con él como siempre le demostraba lo buena amiga que era.

Esto no hacía más que incrementar la rabia que Potter sentía hacia él. Realmente Severus no le había hecho nada directamente, aunque tenía que reconocer que a veces le había puesto un poco verde estando con Lily, pero sólo porque estaba intentando romper la amistad que tenía con ella. Su pasatiempo favorito consistía en hacerle la vida imposible, persiguiéndole por los pasillos, ridiculizándole públicamente e intentando hechizarle por la espalda. Hasta le habían cambiado el nombre: ahora era Quejicus. Pero Severus no estaba solo: Lily siempre le defendía cuando se metían con él, y cada vez que lo hacía a James se le encendía la cara de rabia. Severus no podía evitar regocijarse cuando le veía completamente colorado, con los ojos muy abiertos y preguntándole a Lily: _"¿cómo puedes preferir a ese narizotas grasiento antes que a mí?" _a lo que ella siempre le contestaba: _"él vale mil veces más que tú, Potter"_.

También recuerda el primer intento que hizo James de pedirle salir a Lily. Cuando Lily se lo contó, creía que le iba a dar algo. Bueno, definitivamente le daría algo si le decía que sí. ¿Cómo podría empezar a salir Lily con una persona tan detestable con ese Potter, que se paseaba por los pasillos del colegio cual pavo real exhibiendo sus plumas y que la llamaba "nena"? Cuando le dijo que iba a negarse y que lo consideraba un tío inaguantable, se quitó un buen peso de encima. Eso sí, ahora había entendido ese odio irracional que sentía Potter hacia él. Sabía que Sirius Black no podía verlo por el mero hecho de pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin, aparte de por caerle mal a su mejor-amigo-casi-hermano, pero nunca había creído que Potter dijera la verdad cuando afirmaba que le odiaba "porque existía" en palabras textuales. Sin duda estaba celoso de que Lily le consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos sino el mejor y de que, en cambio, él no le caía nada bien.

Potter siguió pidiéndole salir a Lily, cada vez de forma más insistente, y Severus empezó a temer que ella le dijera que sí solo para que se callara. Pero eso no pasó, aunque el Gryffindor no se daba por vencido. Le daba muchísima rabia verle removerse el pelo cada vez que Lily pasaba cerca de él, le gustaría pegarle las manos a la espalda con un hechizo para que no pudiera hacerlo, pero cuando le comentó a Lily lo estúpido que parecía cuando hacía eso, ella le dijo que tenía la misma opinión, así que pasó a desear que lo hiciera más a menudo.

"_Qué infantil podía llegar a ser_", pensaba mientras le daba un trago a su hidromiel. El camarero le miraba de una manera extraña: a lo mejor pensaba que se iba a ir corriendo sin pagar, o simplemente le parecía raro que estuviera tan concentrado mirando una foto en esa mesita solitaria.

Pero lo que realmente hizo que James y Severus se odiaran de por vida, más allá del típico pique adolescente aderezado con un poco de manía mutua, fue el hecho de que Snape se empezara a interesar por la causa de las extrañas desapariciones mensuales de Remus Lupin, otro de los amigos de Potter. Severus sospechaba que ahí había algo raro, no se creía ese cuento de las enfermedades que utilizaba como excusa. Además, se había dado cuenta de que el resto del grupo solía desaparecer al mismo tiempo que él. Y estaba decidido a enterarse del misterio. No le gustaba que ellos supieran algo que él no sabía.

Así que un día, cuando vio a Madame Pomfrey acompañando a Lupin hacia el Sauce Boxeador, fue a husmear. Por el camino, se encontró con Black, el casi siamés de Potter, que le preguntó a donde iba. Él no escondió sus intenciones y le dijo que iba a desenmarcarar a su amiguito. Y Sirius, seguramente sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se mostró como si le fuera indiferente su curiosidad y le explicó lo que tenía que hacer para llegar a donde estaba Lupin: tocar un nudo que tenía el Sauce que hacía que dejara de moverse, descubriendo un pasadizo secreto en sus raíces. Severus, en un acto totalmente inconsciente, le hizo caso, le dio un golpe al nudo con un palo y, ni corto ni perezoso, se metió por la estrecha abertura que había aparecido en el árbol.

En un principio, sintió júbilo: por fin iba a descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Potter y sus amigos. Pero cuando empezó a escuchar unos amenazadores gruñidos que venían del final del pasadizo se le pusieron los pelos de punta, y cuando vio aparecer a un hombre lobo, definitivamente quiso salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero no podía moverse: el pasadizo estaba inclinado y era muy complicado subir desde donde se encontraba, sino imposible. Gritó cuando una de las fuertes mandíbulas de la criatura estuvo a punto de alcanzarle en la pierna, lo que sin duda habría significado su fin, pero cuando ya creía que todo estaba perdido y que iba a morir, sintió como alguien le agarraba con brusquedad de la túnica y tiraba de él hacia fuera.

Severus jadeaba y cuando quiso darse cuenta, sintió una ráfaga de aire fresco en la cara y vio brillar sobre él las estrellas, una Luna Llena que en otras circunstancias le habría parecido una imagen agraable y… los cristales de las gafas de James Potter, quien acababa de salvarle la vida. Lejos de sentirse agradecido, Severus le odió todavía más por sentirse en deuda con él. Y a James le empezó a caer incluso peor después de que hubiera averiguado el secreto de su amigo, ya que no consideraba a Quejicus digno de confianza y no le había sentado bien que les espiara.

Así habían llegado a su quinto año, con James Potter intentando ligar con Lily sin éxito y metiéndose con él en sus ratos libres, con la tensión añadida por el accidente sufrido por Severus y el hecho de que fuera James quien le salvara.

Lily seguía dándole evasivas a su compañero, y cuanto más le decía que no, más parecía convencerse él de que tenía que ser que sí. Se notaba de lejos cuando había recibido una negativa de parte de la chica, ya que pasaba de ser uno de los alumnos más ufanos y presumidos del colegio, a volverse huraño, taciturno y agachar la cabeza, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo con su amigo Black.

Severus estaba convencido de que James le echaba la culpa hasta del fracaso de su vida sentimental. Al fin y al cabo, él era un buen amigo de Lily, ejercía a menudo de su confidente y tenía acceso a sus opiniones sobre él.

Al orgulloso león no hacía más que escapársele la presa, y eso no podía soportarlo. Seguro que la culpa de todo la tenía esa vil serpiente que la acompañaba y envenenaba sus pensamientos. Severus tenía claro que más o menos algo así debía estar pasando por la mente de aquel Potter de quince años. Nada parecía presagiar que ese año iba a producirse el cambio que iba a destrozarle la vida a Severus y que le iba a sumergir en la más profunda tristeza.

James Potter había decidido darle el golpe de gracia. Tras salir del T.I.M.O. de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, él y sus amiguitos empezaron a perseguirle. Severus intentaba ignorarles, pero no podía evitar que sus comentarios le molestasen, y mucho. De pronto, Potter le apuntó con la varita y exclamó: "_¡Levicorpus!"._ Se encontró en el aire patas arriba, con lo que la túnica le cayó sobre la cara, y todos los allí presentes pudieron ver su ropa interior. En aquellos momentos le habría suplicado de rodillas a la tierra que se lo tragase, mientras escuchaba las risas de la gente y a Potter preguntándoles si querían que le bajara los calzoncillos.

Gracias a Merlín, esa pregunta de Potter nunca obtuvo una respuesta, y la ropa interior de Severus permaneció en el sitio que le correspondía. Lily había visto lo sucedido y volvía a defenderle. Potter le dejó caer, con lo que se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero le dio igual. Estaba absolutamente furioso, se sentía más avergonzando que nunca en toda su vida y solo quería irse de allí corriendo. Pero por supuesto, Potter no podía dejarle ir sin más, antes tuvo que picarle diciéndole que le diera las gracias a Lily por haberle librado de esa.

Y entonces él hizo lo más estúpido que había podido hacer, y que hizo que su amistad con Lily se rompiera para siempre. La llamó "_sangre sucia_". Lily se marchó indignadísima y él se quedó destrozado y arrepentido, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Intentó pedirle perdón de todas las formas posibles, pero ella había jurado no volver a dirigirle la palabra y cumplió su promesa.

Tras pasar innumerables noches en vela por lo que había pasado, llorando y ahogando sus sollozos con la almohada, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Era inútil, Lily no iba a volver a hablarle, nunca tendría ningún tipo de relación con ella más allá de una amistad y ahora ni siquiera eso. Había perdido lo único que le importaba de verdad, lo que le hacía confiar en que podría tener una vida mejor algún día, lo que le hacía sonreír cuando parecía imposible. Pero lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante. Ella no iba a volver a hablarle por mucho que se maldijera por lo que había hecho, por mucho que se diera cabezazos contra la pared o por mucho que se destrozara los pies dando patadas a los muebles de su habitación.

A partir de entonces, todo empezó a ir a peor. Severus empezó a estrechar lazos con sus compañeros de casa. Antes ya solía ir con ellos, cosa que ponía a Lily de los nervios ya que no podía soportarlos, pero ahora se habían convertido en la única compañía que podía aspirar a tener, tras perder a su única amiga y ser víctima del desprecio de prácticamente todo el resto del colegio. Se ganó mala fama, porque muchas veces le sorprendían con ellos cuando estaban haciendo alguna de las suyas y le castigaban, lo que daba a entender que él también participaba en sus fechorías, aunque en realidad solía permanecer al margen. Así siguieron pasando los años, y en todo sexto curso no tuvo ningún tipo de relación con Lily, salvo para que le lanzara miradas de desprecio.

Él ya había tirado la toalla. No podía arrepentirse más por lo que había hecho, ni pedirle perdón más veces. Aún así, cuando a principios de séptimo año la vio cogida de la mano de Potter, no le dolió menos. Para nada. Pero aunque al principio creía que iba a reventar de la rabia y diseñaba ingeniosos métodos de tortura y asesinato contra el nuevo novio de Lily, que se sintió tentado de utilizar no pocas veces, finalmente se dijo que eso era perder el tiempo. Si estaba bien con ese chulo prepotente, mejor para ella. Sabía que nunca podría ser feliz con él, básicamente porque no podía ni verle, así que se alegraba de que otro pudiera darle la felicidad que él no podía. Aunque ese otro fuera ni más ni menos que Potter, su peor enemigo. No dejaba de parecerle irónico que hubiera decidido salir con ése al que había rechazado miles de veces, al que había llamado pesado e inaguantable hasta desgastar cada una de las letras de esas palabras y al que aseguraba fervientemente que no podía soportar, pero bueno, ella sabría lo que hacía.

Cuando salió de Hogwarts, se unió al Señor Tenebroso, pensando que esa era la única salida que tenía. Aunque Severus siempre había sentido una profunda admiración por las Artes Oscuras, que hacía que la gente le considerara todavía más raro de lo que ya aparentaba de por sí y que casi nadie lograba comprender, sabía que nunca encajaría del todo en el grupo de los mortífagos. Para empezar, porque aunque no iba a ir anunciándolo por ahí, él era de sangre mestiza, y no se sentía del todo cómodo entre supremacistas de la sangre pura y gente que consideraba a los muggles y sus descendientes mágicos como inferiores. Sobre todo, teniendo también en cuenta lo que sentía por Lily, una "sangre sucia". Severus no podía soportar escuchar esas dos palabras unidas desde que se las llamara a su antigua amiga: su sola mención le hacía visualizar la mirada herida de Lily después de que él la insultara tan vilmente cuando ella sólo quería defenderle, y esa visión hacía que se la removieran las entrañas.

Sin embargo, aunque no compartiera para nada sus ideales, no tardó en encontrarse ejecutando misiones para su "Señor".

Casi al mismo tiempo en que se alistó en las filas de los mortífagos, se enteró de la gran noticia: Lily Evans era ahora Lily Potter, después de haberse casado con James nada más acabar los estudios. Severus no podía evitar sentirse algo, bueno, bastante despechado, ya que todavía seguía teniendo exactamente los mismos sentimientos hacia Lily que antes de que su amistad se rompiera, pero le deseaba que fuera feliz. No le gustaba nada ese Potter, pero solo podía confiar en que fuera un buen marido para ella, o que por lo menos lo intentase. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que debía quererla bastante, ya que sino no se habría pasado tantos años dándole el coñazo empeñado en que saliera con él. Y a juzgar por como le miraba, y aunque le doliera en el alma admitirlo, tenía que reconocer que ella también parecía estar enamorada de él.

No tardó en llegar a sus oídos el segundo gran acontecimiento: Lily iba a tener un hijo. Severus procuraba pensar en ese hecho lo menos posible, pero cuando lo hacía era para desear que se pareciera a su madre. Cuando por fin nació el pequeño Harry, apareció una fotografía suya en el Profeta, junto a la de los demás niños que habían nacido durante la última semana de julio en la Inglaterra mágica, y Severus pudo constatar que el único deseo que tenía con respecto a él no se había cumplido: el chiquillo, de momento, era un calco de su padre, aunque tenía los inconfundibles ojos esmeralda de su madre.

Pero pensar en Harry Potter desviaba su memoria hacia esos recuerdos que tanto odiaba tener que conservar…

Severus Snape se removió inquieto en su asiento. El camarero seguía mirándole con creciente perspicacia, y solo pareció tranquilizarse cuando le pidió otra bebida. El local se estaba enfriando a medida que se acercaba la noche, y también se enfriaba el curso de los recuerdos que le venían a la mente, casi cubriéndola de escarcha. Cogió su tercera pinta de hidromiel con manos temblorosas mientras miraba la foto de Lily. El hombre le había traído una vela para que se alumbrara, y la imagen adquería un aspecto tornasolado con la luz tintineante del candil. Por un instante, Severus deseó que el leve calor que desprendía se introdujera dentro de él, que le hiciera sentir en su interior ese resplandor acogedor, ya que los pensamientos que le asaltaban le producían escalofríos.

Recordaba una noche, años atrás, en ese mismo pub de mala muerte. Tenía pensado pasar una noche allí e irse a la mañana temprano, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de quien iba a ocupar la habitación contigua a la suya. Cuando escuchó la voz de Albus Dumbledore no daba crédito, y menos cuando oyó la extraña voz de la mujer que la acompañaba. Era una voz sobrecogedora y siniestra, jadeante y ansiosa, de una persona que parecía estar poseída, y que estaba hablando del Señor Tenebroso y, en concreto, de su final. De aquel que estaba destinado a acabar con él. A Severus le pareció que era de suma importancia avisar a su amo de lo que había escuchado, y eso hizo. Salió raudo y veloz a informarle. Y no se podría haber arrepentido más de haberlo hecho.

El Señor Tenebroso escuchó sus palabras con gran interés y le agradeció que le informara.

Severus le había hablado de la profecía que marcaría la historia del mundo mágico, le había contado que mencionaba a un niño "nacido con el fin del séptimo mes de aquellos que le habían vencido tres veces," y, sobre todo, que decía que "ninguno de los dos podría vivir mientras el otro siguiera con vida". En aquellos momentos de inquietud en Cabeza de Puerco, Severus Snape no se había parado a pensar que todas las pistas apuntaban en una misma dirección: el niño de Lily. Y su Señor, desde luego, no iba a dejar que un simple bebé supusiera una amenaza para él.

Cuando finalmente descubrió que Lord Voldemort había señalado a la familia Potter como su principal objetivo, Severus no se lo podía creer. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Simplemente no podía ser. Era totalmente imposible. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, la más horrible de las pesadillas… la vida de Lily no podía estar en peligro, y menos por su culpa. Si se hubiera callado, si hubiera pensado, si no se hubiera precipitado… Le rogó a su Señor, le rogó que no le matara, que no le hicera daño, le dijo que haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera… Pero él no le dio una respuesta clara. No le dijo que fuera a matarla, ni que no fuera a hacerlo. Y a Severus se le cayó el alma a los pies. No quería seguir viviendo. Había puesto en un enorme peligro la vida de Lily, la vida de la persona que más le importaba y no sabía que podía hacer.

Sólo tenía una alternativa: Albus Dumbledore. Él era el único que podría ayudarle, era el único que imponía algo de respeto al Señor Tenebroso. Le suplicó ayuda, y le ofreció cualquier cosa a cambio de la vida de Lily.

Pero a pesar de sus peticiones y sus suplicas, Lily acabó muerta. Y Severus rompió definitivamente con la causa del Señor Tenebroso. Se sentía completamente defraudado, había conservado la esperanza de que no desoyera sus suplicas, de que por lo menos mantuviera a Lily con vida. Pero la mató. A ella y a su marido. Inexplicablemente el niño, que era el verdadero objetivo del ataque, seguía vivo, sin más rasguños que una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente. Y Severus, en cierto modo, le envidiaba por ello. Ojalá el también tuviera una cicatriz como único daño de aquel ataque. Porque prácticamente había perdido la vida. Lo habría dado todo por Lily, se habría sacrificado por ella una y mil veces, ¿y todo para qué? Para que ella estuviera muerta y enterrada y él vivo, teniendo que soportar sobre los hombros el peso de una culpa que amenazaba con aplastarlo. Si no hubiera dicho nada de lo que había oído, a lo mejor Lily habría tenido una oportunidad. A lo mejor habrían podido esconderse. Pero no. Severus se sentía casi como su verdugo, como si hubiera sido la suya la mano que había empuñado la varita que emitió la aquel rayo de luz verde que acabó con Lily. Y nunca, nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

En un intento de redención, se había unido a la Orden del Fénix. En un intento de preservar la memoria de Lily, protegía a su hijo, a pesar de que el muchacho le recordara tanto a James, porque Lily había dado su vida por él. Y en un intento de salvar lo que quedaba de su alma, ponía su vida en peligro constante, al traicionar al bando del señor tenebroso, firmando su sentencia de muerte en caso de ser descubierto. Ser leal a Dumbledore suponía hacer frente a las pruebas más complicadas, pero él las superó. Todo por Lily. La primera y la única mujer a la que amó.

Severus Snape continuaba sentado en la misma mesa mugrienta. Una ráfaga de viento acababa de apagar su candil ¿o sería el camarero que lo echaba de una forma tan poco sutil y diplomática? En las tinieblas, apenas podía vislumbrar el cabello pelirrojo de Lily, un reflejo de sus ojos verdes y un retazo de su sonrisa, pero aún así, seguía pareciéndole la imagen más preciosa del mundo. Y se alegró de que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas y el local estuviera en penumbra cuando esa lágrima que llevaba tanto tiempo contenida cayó sobre la fotografía, justo sobre la muñeca de Lily. Y fijándose bien, Severus distinguió aquella pulsera de hilo que le había regalado. Todavía la llevaba puesta.

Severus susurró "feliz cumpleaños, Lily" con voz cargada de emoción y salió del pub, tan rápido que ni el atento camarero se dio cuenta de su partida.

* * *

**¿Qué te ha parecido? Opina con un review.**


End file.
